


I Didn't Plan to Look (For the Most Part)

by mitchello



Series: Wayne Pack 2020 [4]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Coffee Lover Tim Drake, Female Dick Grayson, Gen, Implied/Referenced Abortion, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Nosy Tim Drake, Pack Bonding, Pack Dynamics, Pack Family, Pack Feels, Prescription Drugs, Protective Bruce Wayne, Protective Jason Todd, Protective Tim Drake, and they're soft, comfy pajama pants, jason Todd is a good bro, not a/b/o, the have tiny bulldogs on them, tim drake is a good bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:55:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23817271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitchello/pseuds/mitchello
Summary: Tim hangs out with Dick and talks about education and the fact that she better give him his pants back.Or: Tim searches the Manor for his pants and snoops through Dick's room.Or: Jason didn't tell Tim no when he asked, so him looking through the bag was Jason's fault not Tim's.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson & Jason Todd, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Jason Todd, Tim Drake & Jason Todd
Series: Wayne Pack 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1699414
Comments: 10
Kudos: 117





	I Didn't Plan to Look (For the Most Part)

There was a sitting room off of one of the Manor’s more obscure hallways that Tim preferred. The walls were forest green, the bookshelves were stained the same color brown as the velvet sofas, and in the center of the room there was a soft white rug that covered the hardwood floor. 

Tim retreated there after Jason left. 

He hadn’t been surprised when his older brother opted to leave after instructing Tim to give him updates on any new information. Neither Jason nor Dick were good at staying with the pack. Dick was far worse about it than Jason was. She'd moved all the way out to Bludhaven. Well, Jump City first, technically. Jason was at least still in Gotham. Tim didn’t understand why Jason insisted on living in warehouses and grungy apartments instead of just moving back into the Manor. Maybe it had something to do with feeling guilty about trying to kill Tim that one time or how he’d killed some people, but those were all Red Hood things not Jason Todd things and Bruce had made it incredibly clear (especially by Bruce standards) to Jason that he was still a loved member of the pack. Bruce had really done his best to get Jason back into the Manor. 

Tim hoped either one of his siblings would move back in. Bruce’s mood was better the more members of the pack were at home. 

He had a theory in the back of his mind that tied Bruce’s mood to abandonment issues and how Dick’s departure to the Titans contributed to them. Sure, she was always pack, but Dick had done a lot to separate herself from Batman. Jason probably contributed as well, with the dying and all, but he also literally came back to life. Not even the madness from the pit was able to keep Bruce away from reclaiming his packmate. 

Tim wrapped his hand tighter around his mug as he stretched out on the sofa. He was supposed to be doing the homework he’d procrastinated all weekend. He’d purposefully shoved it off until Monday because the teachers were doing a professional development day or something so there wasn’t any school. Instead, he was working on the argumentative Prezi he was going to show Bruce that focused on why he didn’t need to be going to school. 

Tim was pretty proud of it, honestly. 

A few hours into his work, Dick walked in. She wasn’t wearing Tim’s pants anymore, so he’d take that as a win. She’d changed into a black tank top that was clearly Bruce’s with the way her entire sides were visible from the arm holes, old leggings that Tim knew came from the bin of emergency clothes down in the Batcave, but she was still in Jason’s socks. One of Bruce’s laptops was tucked under her arm and she carried a glass bowl that was obviously hot by the way she was using the hem of her top to keep it off her hand. 

“Hey-a, Tim. B told me you have today off so I thought I’d come sit with you.” She looked happy. Her eyes were soft and her lips were raised at the edges. 

Maybe he and Jason were worried over nothing. 

“Uh, okay.” 

Dick plopped onto the floor on the side next to Tim’s feet. She leaned her back into the sofa. “What are you working on there, Timbo?”

“A presentation over the perks of a GED and fast tracking to college courses.”

“Academy pissing you off that bad?”

“I’d use much stronger words to describe exactly how much I loathe every educational institution in Gotham.”

With a few more well placed questions, Dick got him full on ranting about the Gotham education system. 

Dick opened up her laptop partway through Tim’s speech and started searching for jobs and apartments in Bludhaven. She was still engaged with the conversation, putting in more issues of debate as she filled out applications. 

Dick started squirming around soon enough. She kept moving the laptop like it needed to be sitting on her at a better angle. She spun around at one point and set it on the seat of the sofa. It took a few more positions until Dick was satisfied. She’d moved up into the corner of the sofa with her legs pulled up and the hot bowl (Tim noticed it was full of chili) pressed into her stomach. The laptop was left on the ground. 

Tim made his last point on why private schools in Gotham were bullshit and Dick made a sound of agreement.

They sat in comfortable silence as he edited his Prezi and Dick ate her chili.

Tim thought about asking Dick how long she was going to stay at the Manor but instead he asked the more pressing question, “Did you put my pants back where you found them?” 

“What makes you think you’re getting them back?”

“Dick, those are my favorite pajama pants.” Tim snapped his attention away from his Prezi to give his sister his most annoyed look. “Where did you put them?”

“They’re back in your room… but now that I think about it, it’d be a shame not to take them whenever I leave.” A mischievous grin spread across her face. 

“You’re not going to get your hands on them again if I have any say in it.” Tim started a mental list of places he could hide the pants. 

“Good thing you don't have any say then.” Dick stood up from the couch and placed the empty bowl on a bookshelf. 

“Where are you going?”

Dick’s grin widened as she shot out of the room. God, even at 20, his sister was a little shit. 

“You leave my pants the fuck alone!” He called out then winced and hoped Alfred hadn’t heard him. He quickly jumped off the sofa to chase after Dick. 

Somehow, Dick got to his room, took his pants, and disappeared by the time Tim reached his doorway. 

He started hunting through the house in hopes of finding Dick before she stashed the pants somewhere. 

And, no, he wasn’t overreacting. They were soft and had tiny sleeping bulldogs on them. He would fight for them until his last breath. 

Tim found Dick in the kitchen with Alfred. She didn’t have the pants which meant Tim was going to have to search the entire Manor for where she’d hid them later. 

His stomach let out a large rumble as soon as he stepped next to the counter. 

He looked at the clock and realized he’d skipped lunch on accident. Dick’s chili should have been a sign he’d needed to get food. 

“Would you care for some light refreshments before supper, Master Timothy?”

“Please, Alfred.”

A moment later a plate of fruit, cheese, and crackers was placed into Tim’s hands. 

Dick chattered away at Alfred. She was doing a handstand on the island counter. She talked about so many things. Everything and nothing all at once. Mostly about countries she’d toured with Haly’s: mountains in Tajikistan, the food in Paris, architecture in Russia. Alfred, replied with his own stories from around the globe. Dick flipped off the counter when she started animatedly talking about playing soccer in Ukraine with kids from the town their train stopped in. She positioned herself so the corner of the counter dug into her abdomen and reached over to take apple slices from Tim’s plate. He halfheartedly swatted at her hands. 

Alfred began a story about an adventure he’d had in the Tabernas Desert but stopped abruptly and asked Dick if she’d like an ibuprofen. 

Tim scrunched his face up and turned it to Dick. “I thought you weren’t hurt.”

“I’m not,” she said. 

Alfred didn’t argue with her but also visibly didn’t agree with her statement. 

Dick poured herself a glass of water and Alfred raised an eyebrow at her then presented her with a pill that Tim was pretty sure appeared out of thin air. Dick took it. 

“Cramps?” He imagined Steph punching him for that, but boundaries weren’t really a thing in this house so he didn’t regret asking it. 

Dick reached out and ruffled his hair. “You’re a cute kid, Tim.”

She didn’t tell him if he was right or not.

***

Dick hadn’t joined them for patrol. Tim didn’t know what to make of that. It was usually impossible to get Dick to take a day off. 

They were back at the Manor and Tim really wanted his pajama pants to sleep in. He knew he had school in the morning but he could miss an hour of sleep if it got him his pants back. 

He passed the den and glanced in. He'd thought Dick was in her room and Bruce was still in the Batcave finishing reports but there they were. Planet Earth played on the TV, Dick was sprawled out across Bruce’s lap, and he was massaging her abdomen right underneath her bellybutton. 

Bruce looked away from the snow geese on the screen and over to Tim. “Episode 3: Fresh Water.” It was Bruce’s way of inviting him to stay. He’d probably assumed Tim couldn’t sleep. 

“I’m just looking for my pajamas.”

Bruce stared back blankly. 

“Good luck,” Dick called, but her attention remained glued to the TV.

“She hid them,” Tim clarified. 

“Really, Dick?” Bruce sighed then tried to move his legs. “You’re cutting off my circulation.”

“I’m not that heavy.”

Tim left before he had to hear more of their bickering. 

With Dick out of her room, Tim decided it was the perfect time to search it for his pants. 

He pulled out his cell phone and called Jason once he was upstairs, not caring whether or not his brother was awake. 

“What?” Jason answered. He sounded a bit grumpy so he was either tired or had been woken up. 

“You told me to update you.”

“Yeah. I thought you’d  _ text _ me.”

“I can’t text and look for my pajamas at the same time.”

“Wasn’t Dick wearing them?”

“Yeah, but she decided to hide them so she can take them when she leaves.”

Tim entered Dick’s room. It was mostly empty since she barely stayed over. 

“She didn’t hide my socks, did she?”

“No, she was still wearing them. So there’s still time for her to decide if she wants to.”

Tim started rifling through the dresser drawers. He found old sweaters and the clothes she’d worn when she’d arrived at the Manor the night before but no sign of his pants. 

“I had to put my boots on barefoot this morning. If she thinks she’s keeping them, she’s in for it.”

He looked under the bed. 

“Picking a fight with Dick never ends well, Jay.”

“Taking my socks would be her declaring war, not me.”

They weren’t under the bed. The desk drawers were empty too.

“So, you gonna give me an update, or what?”

Tim turned and gave the room a once over. “She got back from being with Bruce in a good mood. Sat with me in the green room this afternoon. I think she’s on her period? Alfred gave her ibuprofen but she told me she wasn't hurt so I think it’s just cramps.”

“So she’s fine?”

“Looks that way.”

He was about to leave when a little, white paper bag next to Dick’s stuffed animals caught his eye. It had a blue logo with the word 'Prescriptions' printed below it. 

When Bruce had insisted on going to the pharmacy with Dick, Tim had half thought it was a ruse to give Bruce the opportunity to question Dick without any prying ears. Apparently, he was wrong. 

“Wait, Jason. I think I found something.”

He heard his brother snort. “Your pants?”

“I wish, but no. Prescription bag.”

“Where are you right now?”

“Dick’s room.”

“And you warned me not to pick a fight with her.” Jason choked on a laugh. 

Tim stared at the bag. “She won’t even know I was here. She’s watching Planet Earth downstairs. So… should I look?”

Jason’s end of the line was silent. 

“I’m going to look.” He carefully noted the position of the bag so he could put it back the exact same way. He picked the bag up and set it on the desk. He reached in and pulled out two pill bottles with Dick’s information printed on them. “Okay. One says Azithromycin and the other says Methylergonovine.”

“Give me a sec. I’m googling them. So the first one you said is an antibiotic. What was the second one again?”

Tim repeated it. 

Jason made a confused, strangled sound. “Uh. Google is saying it’s used to treat bleeding from the uterus after childbirth.”

Tim is pretty sure he made the same noise Jason had. “What? Look for other uses.”

“Tim, it says it’s used after childbirth, miscarriage, spontaneous or induced abortions.”

“Okay.” Tim felt his voice shake a little as he put the bottles back in the bag. “So, why does she have them?”

“Why would you think, Timbo?” Jason asked with a slight growl, “Was she pregnant before she went off gallivanting with Slade?”

Tim stumbled over an answer. He didn’t think so. Dick had never said anything and she wasn’t in any relationships… Did Dick even like boys? Her dating list was two people long and both of them were women: Koriand’r and Barbara. Did she have something with Wally when they were younger? “No?” he answered not sure at all if he was right. 

“So I guess we can cross childbirth off the list of possibilities.”

“Jason, if you have an idea, just tell me.” Tim put the bag back next to the stuffed animals. 

“Dick said this morning that Talia helped her out with something.”

Tim crept down the hallway and into one of the spare bedrooms as every implication of that sentence ran through his mind. “You think Talia helped Dick get an abortion.”

“Yes.”

“How?”

“You’re going to have to be a bit more specific than that, kid.”

“Does Dick even have sex with guys?”

“I’m not sure that’s really a factor in this case, Timbo,” Jason said in the same voice Dick had used earlier. The one that adults used when they thought a subject was too grown up for him to hear about. It was equally as cautious as it was remorseful. 

“What do you mean?”

“Listen, Timmy.” And, Jesus, Tim was 15 not 5. He didn’t appreciate the tone. “Slade Wilson has had an obsession with making Dick his apprentice since her Titan days. He’s the kind of guy that’d use _any_ method to get her under his power... And, you know, rape is a display of power.”

“ _ Oh. _ ” Tim’s mind was whirling. A million situations ran through his head along with every contingency to take care of his sister. He sat down on the guest room bed. “What the  _ fuck _ ,” he bit out because, no, he hadn’t grown up on the streets like Jason, but he was Robin and he’d seen the aftermath of rape. “Is this as badly as Dick handles trauma? Because it was one night on a couch with some Bison and tall grass on the TV. Shouldn’t she be more… rattled?”

“ _ Rattled _ ? Really, Tim? She’s Dick fucking Grayson. The Golden Child. Nightwing. And Alfred said earlier that that’s how she’s dealt with stress since she was little. So if some cuddles and boring-ass nature documentaries are all it takes for her to get herself together, then let her have ‘em. I’d rather sit through two hours of birds courting than deal with an emotionally distraught Dick. Plus, she already does sessions with Dinah, so I’m not too worried.”

Tim knew about the meetings with Dinah but only because he’d hacked into the schedule on Dick’s phone. He briefly wondered if she’d told Jason about them or if he’d learned the same way Tim had. “What are we going to do? Now that I know, I don’t think I’m going to be able to convince her I don’t know.”

Jason, honest to God, laughed. “Oh, she’ll know you know. But you’re off the hook because there’s no way in hell she’s going to bring it up.”

“So we’re going to ignore it?” Tim didn’t know if he could do that either. 

Jason hummed for a moment. “Tell her we looked up her pills. She’ll know somehow before you tell her but this way she won’t be mad that you tried to hide it from her. Then she’ll respond one of two ways. She’s either going to nod and then suggest you do some dumb sibling bonding activity or she’s going to call you a nosy shit and guilt you into sibling bonding.”

“Okay.” Tim pulled his phone away from his ear to look at the time. “When are you going to be at the Manor next?”

“Sunday for dinner. Just like it’s been for the past half of a year.”

“You know what? I’m going to tell her you suggested I look in the bag and she’s going to plot sibling bonding for both of us.”

“As long as I get my socks back, I don’t care what happens," Jason paused, "Also, Tim, next time I see Deathstroke, you better not try to stop me from putting a bullet in him.”

“Fuck no. Bruce can try to stop you.” 

What sounded like cooking pots clanking together came from Jason’s side of the phone. 

“What are you up to right now, Jason?”

“Making pasta.”

“It’s four o’clock in the morning.”

“I know. Tim, don’t you have school tomorrow, why aren’t you asleep?”

“I couldn’t find my pajama pants.”

“Go to sleep, Tim.” Jason hung up. 

Tim looked at the percentage on his phone and wondered if it’d stay alive long enough for his alarms to go off without charging it. Walking all the way to his room seemed like a lot of work but the glaring 15% left on his battery told him he had to. Or he could pull an all-nighter to look for the pants. 

Then again, he might miss something if he was too tired. 

Sleep won out this time.

He _was_ going to find his pants. Later. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this gave some insight into our characters.   
> Also, I've never had an abortion and I'm not a doctor so all the information I've used for this story comes from what the Michigan Planned Parenthood website says about how to care for yourself after abortion and some quick google searches.


End file.
